


Another World

by astroshance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroshance/pseuds/astroshance
Summary: "in another life I would be your boy"kinda based on another life by katy perry idk if that's the name of the song lmao





	Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the very beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting over since I'm better at writing now and know what i want lol ??

_"what the hell happened?" "Lance! Are you okay?" Keith yelled running towards him, Lance groaned "what the hell was that?" He opened his eyes removing his helmet "uh... Lance?" "yeah that's my name we've been over this babe" "babe?" Keith furrowed his eyebrows "yeah? And why are you calling me Lance you never call me lance unless I'm in trouble-" 'Lance' eyes widen slightly "oh no am I in trouble?" he asked "I'm so confused right now, and you look so different when did you get curly hair?" "huh?" 'Lance' blinked "wait Kira what happened to your hair?" Lance looked around gasping slightly "damn it" he mumbled "I'm in the wrong universe" Keith's eyes widen "what?" "Keith what's going on is Lance alright?" "uh... I think he is?" Keith replied back "come on let's go we can figure this out later" he nodded "help me?" Keith nodded grabbing his hand then helping him "Kira is gonna kill me once I'm back I'm so not looking forward to that" Keith rolled his eyes "I'm sure this Kira person won't harm you" "you don't know Kira he will literally kill me!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this book you have all my uwu's


End file.
